Our Secret
by AngelBust
Summary: miyu and kanata are married due to their parents wishes, but would they be able to hide it from their friends? DISCLAIMER: i dont own Daa! daa! Daa! or any of its characters
1. Chapter 1: marriage arrangement

** Chapter 1**  
** Marriage Arrangement **

It was a rainy afternoon, when the kouzuki's visited the Saionji temple due to some trivial matters in which the boy with brunette hair and auburn eyes didn't care.

"is this Kanata, Hosho-san?" Miki Kouzuki, a middle aged woman with short ginger hair and emerald eyes asked as she look at the brunette

"yeah" Hosho Saionji, a man in his late forties smiled warmly as he replied and muzzled the hair of his son

"he's grown handsome" Miki smiled at Kanata " oh..by the way this is my daughter, miyu" she said as she introduced a beautiful girl with blonde hair and emerald eyes, same us miki indicating that she was her daughter

"wow…..she's beautiful,"hosho said

"hi!" miyu greeted to Kanata and turned to her mother "mom didn't you tell me you have something to tell me after we arrive at the saionji temple?"  
"yeah" miki replied and look at hosho, in which hosho nodded and said "we will talk about it tomorrow"

"can't it be now?" Miyu pleaded

"kanata, can you show miyu to her room?" hosho said to his son

"fine" Kanata gestured Miyu to follow him

"tomorrow...you promised" miyu said to her mother before following to Kanata.

"what could be so important?" miyu thought as she drifted to sleep.

The next morning…..

The kouzuki's and the Saionji's were eating their breakfast, when Hosho stood up

"Miyu, Kanata….. last night, we grown ups had talked about this matter seriously and we all came up with a solution that we all agreed upon" Hosho said calmly as he looked at miyu and Kanata, who were a little bit nervous, because of the serious tension around them.

"and what is that solution, Dad?"Kanata asked as he took a sip from his glass of milk

"the two of you should get….. married" Hosho smiled and even made a peace sign

"What?!" Kanata and miyu were both shocked, Kanata even choked from the milk he was drinking

"your kidding right?!" Kanata asked

"no… we're serious!" miki said

"but..mom, were still young…..and you want me to marry someone that I don't even know!" miyu angrily yelled as she clenched her fist and stormed out of the room. Meanwhile, Kanata walked out of the room too unnoticed because of miyu's yelling.

"hey…where's Kanata?" hosho asked, after he noticed his brunette son gone, "maybe we should talk to both of them privately and separately" a middle aged man with short blonde hair, Yuu said

"I'll talk to miyu… hosho will go talk to Kanata" Miki said a she went to miyu's room.

Inside her room, miyu was crying "how can my mom do this to me? Making me marry someone I don't even know and I'm still fifteen!" she thought as she cried and buried her face into the pillow when she heard a knock at the door.

"who's there?" miyu asked with a muffled voice, because she buried her face into the pillow "miyu, it's me mom, open the door please" miki pleaded "no…. I already know what your gonna say….you want me to marry Kanata!" "oh come on miyu….let me talk to you for just 5 minutes" After a few pleading from miki, miyu soon decided to let her mom in.

"what do you want to say?" miyu muttered under her breath

"miyu..you see…Hosho-san, me and your dad decided this because of a very important matter" Miki explained

"what kind of matter?"

"well….I'm sorry but I cant tell you…but the main point is you and Kanata must get married"

"is it really that important?"

"is it really that important?" Kanata also asked when his father talked to him outside the Saionji temple

"yeah…. If you wont marry each other something terrible is about to happen to all of us" Hosho said "but…-sigh-….fine, I'll accept the marriage arrangement" Kanata finally accepted

"I'll accept the marriage arrangement" miyu also accepted

Living room  
"since you both had finally agreed to the marriage…I will tell you now when the wedding will be held…next week" Yuu said "that early?!" Kanata and miyu asked in unison "yeah" Hosho said.

"mom….I have 3 conditions on marrying Kanata" miyu said "what is it?" Miki asked "my 1st condition is this marriage thing should be kept confidential and the only ones that are present here today are the only ones that should know about it 2nd: I will use my maiden name when I go to school 3rd: Kanata and I will sleep in different rooms" miyu said and then she looked at Kanata "Kanata, do you agree to the conditions?" "yeah" Kanata said with an approving nod.

"ummnnn…miyu I think we have to disagree on your 3rd condition" hosho said

"huh…why?" miyu asked

"we kinda prepared your rooms already" yuu said

"but…I cant sleep in the same room with a guy!" miyu said

"what's wrong with that since you two are going to get married!" miki said

"and I trust you Kanata" hosho said as he looked at his son "not to make a mistake"

"mistake? What kind of mistake?" kanata said as he scratched his head and a question mark came out his head. Hosho and the others can only sweat drop.

"ummmnnn…. kanata, what your father meant was…he believes that you wont make a mistake with our miyu" yuu said as he put his hand on kanata's shoulder "and I also believe in you"

"Dad… can you please stop talking such embarrassing things! Of course he wont make a mistake even if we sleep together, right, Kanata?" miyu said as she nudged Kanata

"ummnn…yeah" Kanata said as shades of crimson red appeared in his cheeks upon realizing the "mistake" they meant.

"of course I wouldn't do such an undignified thing…." Kanata thought

"setting that aside, can we go back to our topic awhile ago about, why you disagree with us , Kanata and I sleeping in different rooms?" miyu said  
"yeah dad… we have a lot of vacant rooms!" Kanata said

"don't worry, even though you have to sleep in the same room, you two can sleep on different beds!" miki said "oh really!... that's a relief" miyu said "hey, the way you speak seems suspicious!" Kanata said "huh? What do you mean by that?" "your worried about sleeping in the same room with me!...oh please don't worry…I'll never touch you even if a knife was near my throat!" Kanata said "why..you!" miyu's face turned bright red, she almost looks like a newly fresh picked tomato. The two were giving eachother death glares while the grown ups began preparing for the wedding.

**A/N: ummmnnnn…dear readers…this is the chapter of my first daa daa daa fanfic story…..hope you like it.**  
**Sorry if I have some wrong spellings or other mistakes just tell me….because im just new! I'm still not good.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Married now!

** Chapter 2**  
** Married now!**

A week had past since Kanata and Miyu's wedding, the brunette is now inside his or we should say their room, what I meant by their room was Kanata and miyu's room, thinking about what his father said after the wedding.

Kanata was about to go to the restroom when his father walked up and talk to him about marriage matters

"Kanata! Promise me, you won't do something undignified with miyu" hosho said

"of course, I wouldn't do such an undignified thing with a girl I don't even like…that would also break my principles" Kanata said as his face turned bright red

"don't like eh?"hosho said as he patted his son's back "miyu's a kind girl and pretty too, I can't see a reason why you don't like her"

"come on dad!, her pretty?" Kanata said as laughed

"she's pretty and soon enough you'll notice it, and you better notice it fast or else it'll be too late" and with that hosho left his son with a confused face

"you better notice it fast or else it'll be too late" the words his father said still rings in his ears

"what could he mean by that?" Kanata said as he scratched his head, he then heard a soft chuckle, and when he turned around he saw miyu or should he say, his wife carrying a tray of tea and food "hey, Kanata, what's wrong with you? You totally looked weird with your hair all messed up" miyu said as she set the tray on a small table "what's this for?" Kanata asked as he combed his hair "you forgot that you didn't eat lunch?" miyu asked "oh, I totally forgot about lunch, I was so focused about what dad said" Kanata said as he tasted the tea "what did hosho-san say to you?" miyu asked as she sat down in a japanese-style on the floor near the table, while Kanata was sitting in his futon. "nevermind, what did you cook?" Kanata asked "pumpkin soup and fried fish" miyu said as she poured tea for Kanata.

After making sure Kanata was already eating, miyu stood up and went to the living room, she was now being annoyed by her thoughts "kanata's a good boy miyu, you'll have to notice it fast or else it'll be too late" the words her mom said after the wedding still rang inside her mind.

Suddenly, the telephone rang

"hello, saionji residence, how may I help you?" miyu asked as she answered the phone

"Saionji residence eh? Miyu, you really sound like a Saionji now and a wife…. Hehehehehehehehe" the caller said over the phone

"mom…. If you just called here to tease me, I'll hang up" miyu threat

"wait….. I called you because I want to ask you something "

"ask me what?"

"how's the married life?"

"well…nothing much….i only have to cooked meals, clean the house and etc…."

"oh…can I talk to my son-in-law?"

"okay, wait for a minute" miyu said and then she called Kanata "Kanata! Mom wants to talk to you!" "okay" Kanata said as he took the phone from Miyu's hands.

"hello, miki-san?" Kanata said

"oi…..kanata-kun, you don't need to call me Miki-san,call me mom, you're my son-in-law already"

Okay…..mom" Kanata was a bit embarrassed calling miki-san mom

"I want miyu to go to the same school as you, I already called the principal and she'll be going to school starting tomorrow"

"does miyu know about this?"

"no… I want you to be the one to tell her this since you're her husband, and take good care of her"

"yes…mom" miki-san then hang up

"oi miyu," Kanata said as he sat on a chair opposite to where miyu was sitting

"what is it?" miyu asked, with a tone of suspicions "well, mom said you'll have to go to the same school as me" Kanata said "what?!" miyu was totally shocked "and you'll be going there starting tomorrow" Kanata said as he stood up and went to their room, he really has to leave miyu alone while she's in shocked mode, or else she'll ask him a ton of questions. "so this is what it feels like to be married, huh?" Kanata said as he dozed off.

**A/N:Well…..did you like it? It's my second chapter now!...i really hope you like it..please read and review! Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: the new student

**Chapter 3**  
** The new student**  
The next morning, when miyu woke up she found Kanata still asleep, she then then looked at the clock, it was still 5:30 am and classes start at 7:00 am, so she still have enough time to cook breakfast, prepare their lunch for school and get herself ready.

After taking a a bath miyu wore her new uniform and began to cook for breakfast, just as she finished cooking, Kanata woke up.

"morning Kanata, you better wash up first before eating" miyu commanded which Kanata obeyed. A few minutes later after Kanata took a bath and change into his uniform, they began to eat.

When they reached school, Kanata told miyu where to find the principal's office "I hope we aren't classmates" Kanata smirked and left, but miyu then suddenly remembered about the bento he made for Kanata, she totally forgot to give it to him and he already left.

"good morning kouzuki-san" the principal greeted miyu

"morning" miyu nodded with a smile

"kozouki-san, your teacher will be mizuno-sensei, the principal said introducing the lady next to him "morning, mizuno-sensei" miyu said.

Meanwhile…when Kanata went inside the classroom, he was greeted by his weird raven-haired buddy, Santa

"morning Kanata-kun!" Santa said "morning, santa!" Kanata said as he sat into his chair "nenene… there's a new student!" santa said "is it a girl or boy?" Nozumo, kanata's ultimate rival in bishounen contest, in which the girls always held, asked as he popped out of nowhere "girl" santa said "then I must welcome the beautiful girl with a bouquet of my beautiful red roses" nozumo said and then he left to prepare his bouquet "by the way, Santa how did you know there's a new student?" Kanata asked "well…..its a secret, but anyway according to my sources, she's a beauty and she's also blonde" Santa said "really? She must be a foreigner!" Aya and nanami popped up "of course not, miyu's not a foreigner" Kanata muttered under his breath "huh? Did you say something Kanata-kun?"Santa asked "oh, nothing" Kanata said

A little while later, mizuno-sensei came in followed by a blonde girl, the boys in class were awed by her beauty except for one boy that is Kanata, who couldn't believe his in the same class as miyu.

"class, today we will have a new student" mizuno-sensei said

"hello, I am sa-….kouzuki miyu" miyu almost used Saionji as her last name "ugh…I almost said it!" miyu angrily thought, it was because her mother kept on telling her that she has to use Kanata's last name as her last name too because they are already married.

"miyu-chan, you'll be sitting next to Kanata-kun" mizuno-sensei smiled as she pointed at the empty seat next to Kanata

"Kanata? You mean Saionji Kanata?" miyu asked, totally shocked upon hearing Kanatas name, she really didn't want to be in the same class with her idiot and arrogant husband. "yeah… miyu-chan…you know Kanata-kun?" mizuno-sensei asked, when Kanata heard mizuno-sensei asked that question to Miyu he began to panic "that idiot!" he thought, he then quickly stood up and said "ummnnnn….. we're childhood friend so we know each other" Kanata chuckled nervously as he began to feel a dark aura, a few chairs away from him was a girl with pink hair, she is Christine hanakomichi, but chris for short, and she has a crush on Kanata and somehow if girls tend to go near Kanata she begins to emit dark aura and out of nowhere she grabs things and ready to throw it.

"uh…really…" mizuno-sensei turned to miyu "you can sit down now"

"thanks" miyu said, she then walked toward her seat and sat down next to Kanata "oh by the way, Kanata I want you to tour miyu around the school" mizuno-sensei said and she then began her class.

During lunchtime, Kanata toured miyu around, when they reached the canteen miyu suddenly remembered the bento she made for Kanata "Kanata, here's your b-" before miyu could finish talking a group of girls immediately surrounded Kanata pushing her to the back "ugh, I didn't know Kanata was this popular" miyu thought as she looked at the bento she made for Kanata glumly and it even made her irritated and gloomier when she heard all the girls scream "Kanata-kun…. I made you a bento!...kanata-kun! kanata-kun!"

"eesh…. If he had that many girls to make him bento, I shouldn't have made him one!" miyu angrily thought as she put the bento back into her bag "oi…miyu, what did you want to say?" Kanata called to miyu who was desperately trying to shove the girls away from him "nothing!" miyu retorted and she went to the field and sat in one of the benches.

"I even tried to make him a bento, and yet there's many girls who could make him one! I really looked like an idiot!' miyu angrily said to herself. As she began to eat from her own bento,she saw 2 girls walked up toward her.

"hi miyu-chan, I'm Aya konishi" the charming girl with double plaited greenish-black hair said "I'm nanami tenchi, nice to meet you" the girl with short purple hair "hi, tenchi-san, Konishi-san" miyu smiled at them "miyu-chan, no need to be so formal, just call us aya and nanami since starting today we'll be friends" nanami said as she sat beside miyu and Aya on the other side "really, im so happy to have friends in my very first in this school" miyu happily said. It didn't take a very long time for the girls to be close and as they talked, miyu saw a boy with blond hair carrying a bouquet of red roses and with a bird on his shoulder

"hello, miyu-cchi! This bouquet of red roses is my welcome gift for you" the boy said as he kneeled in front of miyu "who are you?" miyu asked "forgive my rudeness, I'm nozumo hikarigaoka" the boy said as he held miyu's hand and kissed it, which shocked the three girls "your beauty is really mesmerizing, you only took a glance at me and my heart was already captured!" he said

Meanwhile, after Kanata had escaped from his fan girls he quickly searched for miyu, he felt bad for leaving her alone. When he reached the field, he saw miyu sitting in a bench together with aya and nanami, but as he walked toward them he saw nozomo walked toward the girls and knelt in front of miyu and also kissed her hand. Kanata couldn't believe what he was seeing, how could miyu let nozumo kissed her hand when she and Kanata hadn't even kissed on their wedding, it was only in the cheeks.

But then suddenly, kanata began to think why such feelings such as anger was overwhelming inside him.

After class, Kanata and miyu walked home together but they were unnoticed, and as they walked home together there was a total silence and awkwardness surrounding them for Kanata was avoiding miyu. He thought he would only talked to her after he straightened out his thoughts.

When they reached home, miyu decided to asked Kanata the question that has been disturbing her mind

"Kanata" she said as Kanata opened the door totheir room, and made him stop midway from opening it "w-w-what?" Kanata stammered "Kanata…..are you….avoiding me?" miyu asked, which made Kanata nervous.


	4. Chapter 4: jealousy fight

** Chapter 4**  
** Jealousy fight**  
Recap: "Kanata…..are you….avoiding me?" miyu asked, which made Kanata nervous.

"me….avoiding you? Why would I do that?" Kanata made a soft chuckle "then why aren't you talking to me?" miyu asked "not talking to you? What do you think I'm doing right now, I'm talking to you right now" Kanata said snobbishly.

"Kanata! You know what I meant!" miyu angrily said

"huh? I don't know what your talking about!"

"why didn't you talk to me at school?"

"well… I was busy doing something"

"yeah right…..busy entertaining your fans…you didn't even know how much of an idiot I was, making you a bento when your fans can make you one" miyu muttered hoping Kanata didn't hear what she just said, but alas Kanata heard it.

"you made me a bento? If so, why didn't you tell me?" Kanata asked, shocked that miyu even made him a bento

"how would I tell you when your surrounded with all the girls that are drooling over you!"

"miyu….you sounded like your…jealous"

"huh?...m-m-me…j-j-j-j-j-jealous" miyu stammered for she was taken aback at what Kanata said and her face was turning bright red

"ehhhhh….your reaction proves I was right…you are jealous and if your jealous you like me right?" Kanata smirked

"hmph…how would I like an idiot like you!"

"you don't like me because you like nozumo right?"

"huh?...what made you think like that?" miyu was puzzled by kanata's question

"don't try to cover it up… you even let him kissed your hand and he gave you a bouquet of red roses and you were really happy when he said those words to you!" Kanata was really pissed off just by remembering that scene

"words?"

"your beauty is really mesmerizing, you only took a glance at me and my heart was already captured!" Kanata imitated nozumo's flirtish tone

"hahahahahahaahahah….kanata… I know what this means!" miyu began to laugh

"huh? What do you mean by that?!"

"your jealous!' miyu began to laughed really loud and that made Kanata irritated and angry

Me?jealous…. your imaginations are really crazy! You even went to the extent of me being jealous!"

"Really? Then explain why you were mad at me for letting nozumo kissed my hand!"

"I was just telling you that you shouldn't flirt with other guys since your married already!"

"I don't want to hear that from you, when you're the one who was flirting with many girls first!"

"so you just want to get back on me right?"

"so what? What do you care anyway?"

"I am your husband and I have the right to make sure that my wife is not flirting with other guys!

"I am also your wife and I have the right to make sure that my husband is not cheating on me!"

Both were shocked and embarrassed at the sentences that escaped their mouth, kanata's face turn bright red that he went outside, into the garden to avoid miyu from seeing it, while miyu on the other hand, went to their room and laid down on her futon, her face red, "what do I do now? I'm to embarrassed to face him after what I said" miyu thought, she soon fell asleep.

A few minutes later, after Kanata had recovered his posture he decided to go back inside, when he found the living room empty, he went to their room and found miyu already sleeping.

Kanata sat near miyu's futon, and found himself staring at miyu's sleeping face and later, he fell asleep next to miyu.  
The next morning, when miyu woke up, she felt someone's arms around her and she was also hugging someone…wait…she's hugging someone! Who is it?

When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring at auburn eyes, to be précised Kanata and miyu was staring at each other closely, their faces turned bright red and their closeness was irresistible, their faces were only an inch apart from each other. They could even hear each other's breath.  
Both was completely shocked but was unable to move and they kept on staring at each other, suddenly they heard a knock from the front door "hey…kanata…today's a holiday! I came to visit you!" a voice called out

"Santa!" Kanata gasped and the two immediately split up "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to fall asleep beside you" Kanata muttered and before miyu could reply, he rushed out of the room.

"oi Kanata…you just woke up?" santa asked as Kanata opened the door and ushered him inside. "do you want some tea?" Kanata asked as santa sat down in the sofa "yeah…thanks" santa said.

When Kanata went to the kitchen to make tea, he heard santa asked "Kanata…where's your dad?" "he's in india!" Kanata said, which was true, after miyu and Kanata got married their parent went a tour around the world. "so your living here alone?" santa asked "y-y-y-yeah" Kanata lied.

"that's great! Let's go to the beach! I won 2-day promo stay in at heiomachi beach island resort!" santa said as he showed 5 tickets to Kanata "yeah….but we have 3 extra ones" Kanata said as stirred the soup he also made for breakfast "don't worry, I already invited Aya and nanami and miyu but nanami will be the one to contact miyu" santa said as he drank the tea Kanata served to him. Suddenly they heard a beeping sound inside kanata's room, which made Kanata recognized the tone of miyu's phone. "that idiot!" Kanata thought "I'll go pick it up" santa suggested "uh….no need" Kanata said "I'll just turn off" he chuckled and waited for the tone to stop,Beep, there was a silence "see" Kanata smiled.

Meanwhile, when miyu heard her phone ring she almost panic and quickly answered it "hello?" miyu asked  
"miyu-chan…. It's me nanami….let's go to the beach!" nanami said

"really! I'll go get my stuffs ready"

"let's meet up in heiomachi beach island resort and make sure to pack extra clothes were sleeping there!"

"okay" miyu then hang up. She hurriedly pack her things and wore her two-piece swimsuit and wore a jacket and pants to cover it up. She then left a note for Kanata. She then left through the back door.

"I'll go pack my stuff" Kanata said "okay" santa said. When Kanata came inside the room, he didn't see miyu except for a note saying:

Kanata,

I went to meet up with Aya and Nanami-chan

Miyu

After packing, Kanata and Santa were ready to leave "oi…kanata, the girls already went to the beach ahead of us" Santa said "it's okay" Kanata said.


	5. Chapter 5: beach escapade

**Chapter 5**  
** Beach Escapade**  
When miyu reached heoimachi beach island resort, she found Aya and nanami by the resto bar waiting for her "miyu-chan!" Aya said as she hugged miyu.  
"sorry, I took so long, I decided to grab some food, cause I haven't eaten yet!" miyu said  
"it's okay! Let's change into our swimwears now!" nanami said as she pulled the two girls into the changing room.  
After a few minutes, the three came out in their swimsuits, nanami was wearing a blue and white striped one-piece swimsuit, while Aya was wearing a two-piece orange swimsuit and miyu wore her favorite yellow two-piece that match her blonde hair and has flower designs.

"wow…miyu your swimsuit is so cute!" aya said "let's take a swim now, we're just wasting our time if we have to wait for the boys" nanami said "boys?"miyu asked "oh, I haven't told you, santa and Kanata are coming too, since Santa was the one who invited us in this 2-day promo stay in heiomachi beach island resort!" Aya said "we accepted this 2-day promo since it's a holiday tomorrow too" nanami said.

The three girls were already swimming and having fun when Kanata and Santa arrived at the resort "geez…our cottage number is 0245…that's the one!" Santa said pointing to a white cottage with a small balcony and it's also situated near the sea. When they came in, they saw 3 big bags and some other stuffs "looks like the girls are already having fun" Kanata said as he and Santa changed into their swimming trunks. When they reached the beach they saw a lot of people swimming, playing beach volley ball and other stuffs, but what really caught their attention was the 3 girls who seemed to look like Aya, Nanami and Miyu were getting a ticket for a banana boat ride.

As they walked toward the girls, they really were Aya, Nanami and Miyu "hey! You guys are late!"nanami said as soon as she saw Santa and Kanata walked toward them. "sorry" Santa said "here, we already got you tickets!" Miyu said handing Kanata 2 tickets, Kanata's heart was beating fast upon seeing miyu in a two-piece swimsuit and his face turned into a deep shade of magenta, but miyu didn't notice it for she was very excited while waiting for their turn to ride the banana boat.

When it was their turn to ride, nanami sat at the front, behind her was Aya and then Miyu, next was Kanata and Santa.

Kanata was a little bit uncomfortable, seeing miyu's white skin, "oi….kanata! are you okay? You look pale" Santa said "maybe, he's just afraid! Hahahahahahahaha" miyu teased "am not…..maybe you're the one whos's scared idiot!" Kanata said "stop the fight! The fun is about to start!" nanami said, and after a few minutes later, they were already screaming and wailing because of the tremendous speed the jet ski were pulling them.  
After riding the banana boat, the group did a lot of stuff like building sand castles, playing beach volley ball, swimming and etc.  
"hey! Miyu-chan … do want to come with us tonight?" Aya asked, the girls were in the resto bar waiting for the boys, who were in their cottage changing their clothes, in which the girls are already done "where will you go? Who's coming with you?" miyu asked "nanami-chan and I are going to try out the test of fear in the cave of fears tonight" Aya happily replied "huh…..I….aren't you s-s-s-s-scared?"miyu gulped "no….. I'm kinda excited!" aya said her eyes sparkling "I'll just pass" miyu said "eh…. Your not going? You really a scaredy cat!" a voice from the back teased in which miyu easily recognized, Kanata "I'm not scared…. I just thought that… I was to tired to try it out" miyu lied, she was sweating already "excuses! Admit it! Your scared!" Kanata said "am not!" miyu said her face red "prove it!"Kanata retorted "I'll try the test of fear!" miyu yelled "good!" Kanata said as he and santa ordered cocktail drinks.  
"oh god! What have I done? What do I do? I admit I'm a scaredy cat and I'm really afraid of ghost, but 'm embarrassed to admit it to my friends!" miyu thought somberly  
"miyu-chan…. You don't have to do this… if your scared, you can back out you don't have to force yourself" Nanami said  
"no…I'm coming with you" miyu said stubbornly  
"awwwwwwwww… shucks! Nanami-chan finally gave me a choice and I turned it down! I'm such an idiot!" miyu thought and she started to hit her head  
"miyu –chan, are you okay?" Aya-chan asked  
"I'm totally fine!" miyu nervously chuckled  
"maybe she's just getting stressed because she's scared! I cant wait to see her scared out of her wits! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Kanata laughed  
"hahahaha…..very funny" miyu mocked and rolled her eyes at Kanata.  
It was already dark, so the group went to the Bay restaurant to eat dinner. When they came in, the restaurant was full so they had a hard time looking for vacant seats but to to avail all was in used so they just ordered a takeout and decided to eat at their cottage.  
When they reached their cottage, the girls set the table ready while the boys did nothing….. "boy's dinners ready!" nanami called out "great! I'm so hungry!" santa said "ittadakimasu"everyone said and they began to eat. "hey…. In a little while the test of fear will begin" Aya excitedly said "really? Great!" nanami said while Miyu just gulped in nervous.


	6. Chapter 6: holding hands and hugs

** Chapter 6**  
** Holding hands and hugs**  
** Can this be love?**

When the group reached the cave of fears, they saw a lot people in line to get inside the cave of fear, miyu was already sweating when it was their turn to get inside. "it's so dark!" nanami said "I love it!" Aya said but soon she noticed a cold hand grabbed and was shocked to see miyu so pale. "miyu! Are you okay?!" Aya asked worriedly "I'm f-f-f-f-fin-n-n-n-e-e-e-e" miyu stammered as she walked wobbly.

When they were already midway, miyu caught a glimpse of a dark figure that greatly terrified and made her scream. 'miyu…are you okay?" nanami asked "I-I-I-I s-s-s-saw a G-G-G-HO-ST!" miyu stuttered "really? Where? I want to take a picture of it?" Sanata asked who was terribly interested "over there" miyu pointed to a dark side of the cave.

As soon as miyu recovered from her state of shock, the group continued on, but as they were getting closer to the exit, it also grew darker that the group were separated, Aya and nanami were together with Santa while Kanata and Miyu were together.  
"nanami-chan!" miyu called out but there was no reply

"maybe they already left" Kanata said

"well…. Maybe w-w-we s-should g-g-get going t-t-too…." Miyu stammered nervously as she held kanata's hand tightly, in which startled Kanata

"oi…miyu, what are you doing?" he asked staring at their holding hands

"I just felt if I hold your hand I would be less scared" miyu said nervously as she looked around, trying to watch if there really was a ghost

"your scared? What are you scared of?" Kanata decided to ask, he also wants to know more about miyu

"anything…especially scary stuffs like g-g-ghost" miyu said

"rea-" Kanata was interrupted by a sudden scream from miyu…to be precise, a very loud scream!

"hey! What you screaming for? Are you trying make me deaf or scream your head off!" Kanata yelled

"I didn't mean it… I was just scared when I saw a fast moving figu-" miyu suddenly slipped from a loose rock and fell into Kanata, which made him out balance and made them roll down into the exit hugging eachother.

Meanwhile Nanami,Santa and Aya were already waiting for the two at the exit when they heard a sudden scream and a little while a couple rooled out hugging eachother, and the couple was Kanata and miyu

"oi….are you guys okay?" nanami asked as they helped the two stand up "what were you two doing that you rolled out into the exit hugging eachother?" she asked curiously with a sly smile "we were doing nothing… miyu just slipped and I caught her but I also slipped so we fell" Kanata said with his back turned away from the group to hide his extremely red face " yeah..we kinda understand but why were you two hugging each other?" Aya asked "oi….santa's going back to the cottage already, we should go back too!" miyu said trying to change the subject.

When they returned to the cottage, they all took a quick dip before going to bed.

The next morning, miyu woke up early and decided to make breakfast when she found Kanata in the veranda sitting on a chair reading a newspaper. She quickly made 2 cups of tea and walked toward Kanata "here" she said handing Kanata a cup of tea "what's this for?" He asked suspiciously "nothing" miyu looked away " I don't believe so!" he said as he took a sip from the tea

"well… I was trying…to say….. I'm….sorry" miyu said as she looked into the vast beautiful sea

"sorry for?" Kanata asked

"about the things I said in our fight the other day" miyu said her face turning red as he remembered what she said _"I am also your wife and I have the right to make sure that my husband is not cheating on me!"_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…. It's embarrassing!" she thought

"it's okay…I'm sorry too…" he said as he suddenly hugged her, which greatly surprised her "Kanata….what are you doing? What if someone sees us?" miyu asked " can't a husband hug her wife? And besides they're all asleep" Kanata chuckled as he break away from the hug

"mmnnn…who's asleep?" a voice suddenly asked, the two were surprised to see nanami in front of them "I'm right… you two…are dating right?" she asked "no! we're not!" Kanata and Miyu denied in unison "eh…really…your faces are red…. Looks suspicious" nanami said with an evil smirk

"huh? it must be from the sun!" Miyu said as she looked away from Kanata and nanami " really? If you two aren't dating… why are you hugging each other?" nanami was really interested about Kanata and miyu "ummnnn….we were just….we were just playing dare…" Kanata lied but nanami was able to see through him "liar!" she said as she lightly smacked his head

_"geez….she's really a problem!...but yeah..she had a point, miyu and I aren't dating but we're married because of some particular reason but I don't like her, so why did I hug her? UGH! What was I doing?! I really don't know what's happening to me! why did my heart beat fast! And somehow there was this overwhelming emotion that I almost can't control! And it urges me to hug her…can this be…..Love?" _Kanata thought.

" oh….. I better prepare breakfast for everyone already" miyu said as she walked toward the kitchen but was stunned at what nanami said "are you guys hiding something from us? She asked "we aren't h-h-h-hiding something!" miyu nervously replied "hey…if you two are dating….just tell me…no need to hide" nanami said and went to the kitchen. When nanami was out from an earshot, Kanata and Miyu drew a sighed of guilt and relief.  
It didn't take long, and soon enough the group began to eat the breakfast nanami and miyu prepared.

"what a great day!" miyu said

**A/N: so sorry if it took long…..oh by the way thanks to those who reviewed my story! I'm really happy! I was really happy reading all those reviews you sent to me…. You all boost up my confidence and ideas in writing this story! Thank you so much! :D thank you very much…hope you like this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Annoying parents

**Chapter 7**  
** Annoying Parents**  
In America…  
A certain middle aged woman with short ginger hair was having a conversation with a middle aged man with blonde hair and a monk in the living room of their house.

" Miki-san, is this a really good idea?" the monk asked to the middle aged woman "Hosho-san, don't worry, I assure you this is a brilliant idea!" the woman replied "but Miki, what if they get mad at us?" the middle age man asked "Yuu…. I know your worried about that…but they have such a boring marriage life and I want to make it exciting!" Miki said with an evil grin that made the men sweatdropped "she's really into this" Yuu whispered to Hosho "yea" Hosho said with an approving nod.

In heiomachi.

(Monday morning, at school)

"We totally had a great time!" nanami said as she and Aya approached the tired Miyu who was on her seat "Miyu-chan, are you okay? You seem so tired today" Aya asked "no, I'm okay…..I'm just terribly tired from washing the clothes I used during our outing and I still had many things to do at home" Miyu said with a frown "eh? Really…how about we visit you at your home so we can help you" nanami suggested which made Miyu surprised "you don't have too…it's okay" miyu quickly said "okay" nanami said

Miyu was about to talk to Kanata about the household chores she needs to do at home, when suddenly-

**Saionji Kanata and Miyu please go to the Teacher's Office, You have a package waiting for you"**

"eh…..what is this miyu? Saionji Kanata and miyu?" nanami teased "uh? It's not what you think! It must mean Saionji Kanata and Kouzuki Miyu, but it just forgot to say my last name…right Kanata?" miyu nervously asked "yeah…"Kanata said

**I repeat, Saionji couple you have a package waiting for you at the Teacher's Office**

Suddenly all eyes were at them especially Chris's eyes who was already raging in anger and was emitting Dark Aura "Saionji couple! Saionji couple! Saionji Couple!" she repeatedly muttered as she was ready to throw a desk at the **Saionji Couple **

"it's not what you think!" Kanata and miyu yelled in unison and rushed out of the room and into the teacher's office, after grabbing the huge package they asked for a leave, for they don't want to get killed by Chris rampage.

(At home)

"that was close" Kanata muttered "yeah, what's this package anyway?" Miyu asked as she sat on the floor next to Kanata and the huge package "I don't know…..i can't even think of someone who would send us this huge package" Kanata said "oh….it's from our parents" Miyu said as she looked at a piece of paper that was tucked in the box and there was also a message

_Dear Kanata And Miyu,_  
_We are very happy here in America, as you can see we sent you a package, hope you like it_

"like it? What is it anyway?" Kanata muttered

_We sent you 2 wedding picture, and it's big so that you can hang it in your room or living room and there's some wedding albums too and our pictures here in America_

"I won't hang it…I wont even look at it!" Kanata said

_Be sure to hang it! Okay! _  
_Best wishes from us!_

"oi…kanata..can I open the package?" miyu asked

"yeah sure" Kanata said

After ripping it open, they saw 2 big photographs, one was their photo of the first dance for the newlywed couple and the other is the picture of them after the wedding.

"ahhh….this is so embarrassing!" miyu exclaimed when she saw the first dance picture "see….I told you, they really are troublesome" Kanata said trying to hide his embarrassment too

"so where will we put it?" miyu asked "you want to show it off?" Kanata said "I don't meam to show it off, I just want to hang it since they sent it to us" miyu pouted "fine…just put it in our room to be safe, we don't want our troublesome friends see it when they come barging in without permission" Kanata said as he took a book from a drawer and began to read while miyu decided to look at the pictures of their parents in America.

"ahh…they're so lucky!" miyu happily said as she look at the pictures "hey! can't you keep quiet?! Someone's reading here!" Kanata said who was kinda pissed off.

It was already late in the afternoon, when Kanata and miyu heard a knock on their front door, "I'll go open it!" Miyu volunteered as she dried her hands with a clean cloth, for she was just washing the plates they used for eating lunch.

"who is it?" miyu asked happily as she opened the door, but her smile quickly turned into a frown when she saw Nanami, Aya and Santa at the door.  
"miyu? Why are you in Kanata's house?" nanami asked surprised

"uh…it's…..you see….." miyu was having hard time trying to make an excuse for she cant say she was just visiting in kanata's home when she's wearing a plain t-shirt and shorts and she was also wearing an apron

"eh….are you two living together?" Nanami asked suspiciously

"no…..but she's going …..to stay here for awhile….. since her house was being ….renovated" Kanata said as he came up with an excuse

"oh…."the three nodded

"why are you here?" Kanata asked as he looked at the three visitors with an annoyed face

"we were curious at the package…..and we were also curious about the thing why they called you Saionji couple" Santa said

"you two…aren't a couple right?" Aya asked

"No….we're not!" the two said in unison with red faces

"if your only visiting why are you carrying bags?" Kanata asked suspiciously

"I thought we could have a Sleepover Party here in welcoming Kouzuki-san" Santa said

" I thought we already done that…." Kanata pouted

"the beach escapade was part1 and this sleepover is part 2" santa said as he walked in followed by Nanami and Aya

"this totally sucks!" Kanata muttered "yeah…this means trouble" miyu whispered

**A/N: i totally hope you like this chapter! please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Sleep Over Bash

** Chapter 8**

** Sleepover Bash!**

It was already dark and the girls began to prepare dinner while the boys were just watching TV

"oi….boys…Dinner's ready" Aya called out

"ittadakimasu" they all began to eat.

A little while later, Nanami made an announcement "hey…before we sleep we should play a game!" "what kind of game?" miyu asked, and suddenly regretted it when nanami smirked and said "Truth or Dare" totally emphasizing the word **Truth **and** Dare **toward Kanata and miyu. "hey…that's a good Idea" santa said with a glee.

They sat in a form of circle and nanami was the first one to spin the bottle and it stop in front of Miyu "eh…what an exciting feeling I have…Miyu truth or dare?" nanami said with an evil grin

"_what should I choose?...if I choose truth, nanami-chan will probably asked me something embarrassing and if I choose dare, she'll probably dare me to do something embarrassing! This is hard!" _miyu thought

"miyu, truth or dare?" nanami asked again breaking miyu's thoughts

"ummnnnn…..dare" miyu replied with a hint of nervousness in her voice

"mmmnnnhhhh… what should I dare you…." Nanami muttered as she looked around and then she suddenly had an idea, which made miyu gulped when she saw an evil glint in her eyes.

"miyu, come here" nanami said as she gestured to miyu to come closer to her "what is it?" miyu asked, nanami then whispered something to her and suddenly miyu gasped, turn bright red and said "it's too embarrassing and I can't do that!

"oh…come on miyu…it's a dare…..if you wont do it I'll change it to an even harder and embarrassing dare!" nanami snickered and gestured miyu to hurry up and do it

_"what could have Tenchi-san ask her to do?"_ Kanato thought, not noticing miyu walked up behind him. She suddenly grabbed his hand and whispered into his ears the words he never expected from her " I love you" she then kissed him in the cheeks. Which made him blush red madly, while miyu returned to her seat with a very red face.

"okay, it's miyu's turn to spin the bottle" aya said with a smile, miyu then spinned the bottle and it stopped in front of Santa "santa-kun, truth or dare?" miyu asked "truth" santa said bravely "what is your favorite TV show?" miyu asked "ah, that's easy…Cactus man" Santa said and he then spinned the bottle and stopped in front of Aya " Konisha-san, truth or dare?" Santa asked " dare" aya replied "I dare you to dance, any kind of dance" santa said with a mischievous smile since he knew that aya doesn't know how to dance, Aya danced, but it was a very weird kind of dance, she was flailing and waving her arms in different directions and her steps were drastically weird.

After she danced, everyone was totally quiet and suddenly they burst out laughing, they apologized for they couldn't hold it anymore. Aya spinned the bottle and it stopped in of nanami "nanami-chan, truth or dare?" Aya asked "truth" nanami replied "do you like Kurosu-kun?" Aya asked "no" nanami said. She then spinned the bottle and it stop in front of Kanata "hehehehehe…saionji-kun….truth or dare?" nanami asked with an evil glint in her eyes "Truth" Kanata replied as he yawned with an emotionless face, he really wants to sleep already "who was the first girl that kissed you in the cheeks?" nanami asked with a snicker, she's totally having fun torturing this two **(A/N: the torture didn't mean she's hurting them, she's just having fun teasing them, okay? Peace (_)V!)**

"it's…." Kanata was totally having a hard time "it's ….. miyu" Kanata said, they then heard the door being closed and miyu gone "maybe she just went out to get some fresh air, since it's so intensely hot here" nanami said as she went to the guest room where they were supposed to sleep in "and who made it?" Kanata said and he also went out.

He was walking in the garden when he saw miyu sitting by the stairs in front of the Saionji temple

"oi…miyu…..aren't you gonna sleep?" Kanata asked, he was still feeling after being kissed by miyu in the cheeks "I'm not yet sleepy" miyu said not even looking at Kanata for she too was feeling awkward.

Kanata decided to sit down next to miyu, " Kanata…gomeneh for kissing you in the cheeks" miyu said her face red "uh….it's okay….you were asked to do it anyway" Kanata just coolly said but he then suddenly whispered to miyu "I love you too" and kissed her in the cheeks ad it made blush madly and before she good retort he said with a mocking tone "gotcha! didn't I?" it totally angered Miyu that she yelled at Kanata "baka!baka!baka!baka! baka Kanata!" and stormed off back into the house, leaving the laughing Kanata.

"what a great night!" Kanata said as he looked at the dark sky blanketed by the shining stars.

**(A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time… I just didn't have time to write and update this chapter since my cousins from Valencia just arrived and we were having a reunion for we didn't see eachother for a very long time! Like 5 years! Totally sorry!**

**Hope you like this chapter and please read and review.**

**Oh by the way, I will be giving you, dear readers the titles for the next 2 chapters:**

**Chapter 9: Chris-chan's party**

**Chapter 10: Baby in our doorstep**

**I'm also planning to write a gakuen alice story, but not yet sure…..**

**I'll tell you the summary:**

** Yukihara sakura mikan is the heiress of the Yukihara company, the most influential and succeeding company in the whole world. She was arranged to marry the heir of the Hyuuga company, Hyuuga natsume when she reached 17. Hyuuga company is the world's second most influential company. The two totally hated the whole thing that was set up by their parents, but under such rare circumstances, would they find to love eachother?**

**Just tell me if you like it so I will write it!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed!**

**Here's a trivia!**

**Nanami Tenchi **

**Nanami is Miyu and Kanata's classmate. She has short brunette hair, and is a very good friend of Miyu; she often goes shopping with her and Aya. Nanami is usually very playful and energetic, but can sometimes get very tired after a hard task. She also has a huge appetite, and likes old-school-style clothes.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Chris-chan's Party

** Chapter 9**

** Chris-chan's Party**

Miyu was in a hurry for she was gonna be late for school if she don't arrived there in 30 minutes "of all the time, that stupid alarm clock would choose to get broken during school days!" she muttered as she ran toward their school.

When miyu reached their classroom, she looked at the watched, and sighed happily " whew…. I was almost late" miyu said as she sat down into her seat next to Kanata.

"miyu!" miyu turned around to see who called only to end up being squashed by a dog pile of Nanami and aya "help me….i….cant….breath!" she said as she tried to escape, she was about to give up from escaping for her friends were very heavy, when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her out, but when she was pulled out, she tripped on one of her friends foot and soon found herself falling down forward, she closed her eyes and waited for the pain, she slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring at a pair of auburn eyes.

She felt her face heat up and turn red when she realized Kanata caught her before she fell

"Arigato" miyu said as she break away from Kanata grip and looked away, she was blushing madly.

Little did they know, a pink haired girl was staring at them already emitting huge dark auras

"miyu and Kanata-kun was hugging" she muttered under her breath and soon enough she began her weird imaginations

Chris as miyu: kanata-kun, I'm falling down

Chris as Kanata: don't worry I'll catch you

Chris as miyu: arigato….kanata-kun…I really like you

Chris as Kanata: me too!

"they hugged eachother intimately! Kanata-kun and miyu-chan hugging intimately! kanata-kun and miyu-chan hugging intimately! Kanata-kun and miyu-chan hugging intimately!" chris-chan kept on repeating until she grabbed a desk and was ready to hurl it at Kanata and miyu

"chris-chan, it's not what you think! I only fell and he just helped me!" miyu panicly explained

"yeah, hanakomichi-san, I just helped this clumsy idiot!" Kanata said

Miyu was mad at Kanata for calling her clumsy idiot, but right now is not the time to have an argument since they have a problem.

"oh, Kanata-kun only helped miyu-chan, then that's fine" chris said and she looked at the desk she destroyed "oh, I better fix this now!" she said and she began repairing the desk with the tools she have from her magic pouch.

"whew!" Kanata and miyu sighed a relief

"oh, by the way, I'm inviting every one in this class to come to the party at my house" chris then began handing out invitations "it's tomorrow night"

Soon enough class started…..

**School ended….**

"miyu" nanami called out to miyu who was about to go home "what is it, nanami-chan?" miyu asked "do you want to go shopping with me?" nanami asked "sure! I better buy a dress since I don't have one" "great! I'll ask Aya-chan to come with us " nanami smiled and walked toward Aya.

"Kanata, I think I'll be late" miyu said, and Kanata quickly understood what she meant, he over heard the girls about buying dresses for the party "okay" he said and went home.

**At the mall…**

Nanami was dragging Aya and Miyu from stall to stall to let them try on some dresses, and finally they already bought the dress they want.

**The next day…..**

"I'm so excited for tonight's party!" nanami giggled, during lunch break, all the girls in their class ate together to talk about the party tonight and also about the dress they were gonna wear.

"girls, they kept on chattering about the party and their dresses!" Santa muttered "well, that's what a real maiden is, getting excited about their beautil dresses" nozumo flirtatiously said as he whirled around smelling his red rose " I better give these rose to my miyu-chan!' nozumo said "my miyu-chan?" Kanata asked, confused on why would nozumo say that " didn't you know, I asked miyu-chan out" nozumo said, which made Kanata choked on the juice he was drinking "so..what did she…say to you?" Kanata asked nervously, he didn't know why he was feeling nervous, right now he dreaded to hear that miyu is dating nozumo " unfortunately…no…she rejected me" nozumo said "really?" Kanata said, he felt somehow relieved that miyu rejected nozumo "that sounds surprising, no girls had ever rejected you, nozumo" santa said "yeah….. I was surprise too…. But after she rejected me, I should be feeling down or like giving up, but I wand to continue asking her out until she says yes" nozumo said and he then went to miyu and handed her the rose with a smile "arigato, nozumo-kun" Kanata heard miyu thanked nozumo and he felt mad.

**Evening**

Miyu was cooking dinner, when she heard the doorbell ring, "Kanata, can you open the door?" miyu called out to Kanata, who was in their room changing into his clothes for the party this evening "I'm busy!" Kanata replied "hmph! I'm the busy one here! Jerk! I'm cooking dinner! And I haven't change into my dress!" miyu yelled "just leave it there, I'll take care of it!" "fine!".

Miyu opened the front door and she saw her friends, Santa, Aya and Nanami "guys, what are you all doing here?" miyu asked "well, I just thought that we should go together!" Nanami said, as she stared at miyu "miyu, why are you still not in your dress?" "ahhh, kinda busy, but after doing the chores, Kanata promised me he'll give me some time to change" miyu replied with a smile.

"geez…. You sound like a house wife!" nanami said

"really?"

"totally"

"have you eaten dinner yet?"

" not yet, since we decided we can eat dinner at chris party"

"perfect, I just made dinner, we should eat together!" miyu said with a glee as she dragged her friends into the dining room where Kanata already arranged the plates and served the food, in which was shrimp puffs, pumpkin soup and some chicken fillet and the dessert was chocolate cocktail sundae.

Miyu quickly ushered her friends to sit down and "iitadakimasu!"

After eating, miyu quickly changed into her dress together with Aya and nanami.

After, a few minutes, the girls came out of the room, miyu was wearing a knee-length white and yellow floral dress and with a little exposure of the skin in the back and she wore a 3 inch white heels, Nanami was wearing a knee-length violet dress with glittering designs and she also wore a 3 inch black heels, while Aya wore a knee-length green dress with a few light green designs and she wore a 2 inch green heels.

Kanata and Santa both stared at the three gorgeous girls in front of them in awe, but Kanata was mainly focusing his stare at Miyu.

_" she's beautiful!"_ Kanata thought as few shades of crimson red appeared on his cheek, miyu looked at Kanata and thought _"is it just me? Or is he really awfully handsome?"_ her face turned red _"what am I_ _thinking?!"_ miyu thought as she pinch her face and yelped in pain.

**Party**

When they reached the Hanakomachi mansion, they were greeted by Chris and was escorted inside. The group sat in a table for 5

And soon enough the ballroom, was filled with music and the floor was already full of couples dancing in the rhythm of love music. Aya was invited by Santa to dance while Nanami was invited by some other guy.

Miyu was just drinking her juice, when Nozumo walked toward her and extend out his hand "shall we dance?" Miyu hesitated, she was waiting for Kanata to invite her to dance but instead she found sitting on a table just for one person and was surrounded by girls, who were obviously inviting him to dance, and that made her mad. "sure" she she said as she held nozumo's hand and joined into the dance.

Kanata was getting irritated with all the nosy girl around him, and he even grew more irritated when he saw miyu and Nozumo dancing.

"Kanata-kun would you like to dance?" Chris asked shyly "sure" Kanata said.

As they danced, Kanata intentionally danced near nozumo and miyu, as they danced Kanata felt his grip in hanakomach tightening that chris yelped in pain "sorry" he said "It's okay…if Kanata-kun really want to hold my hand…" and there she stared muttering about Kanata dancing with her and holding her hand, but Kanata wasn't listening he was looking at his wife dancing with another man

"THE NERVE OF HER!" Kanata muttered

"_The nerve of him!"_ Miyu thought, she was mad in seeing Kanata and chris- chan dancing together.

As they danced, miyu almost slipped but she was caught by someone…..and it's not just any someone…. That someone was…. Kanata.

Miyu didn't know what happened next, but all she knew now that she is dancing with Kanata and she realized that nozumo is now dancing with Chris-chan.

"you seem to dance well" Kanata grinned

"your pretty good yourself too" miyu whispered

Not too long, they found themselves staring into eachother eyes, as if they were hypnotized by each other. As they danced across the room they felt the people around them fading **( I decided to make my own song to match the feeling)**

_Whisked away into the magical land_

_ Here I am, and here you are,_

_ Feeling blessed you are there_

_ under the gazing moon,_

_ I felt so safe with your arms wrapped around me_

And as they dance they felt themselves engulf by music resonating their feelings tonight, they were on their own little world.

_Your eyes so innocent and loving_

_ We are here dancing across the moonlit path_

_ No one's gonna stop us now_

_ Were here now in our own little world_

Miyu never thought that as she stared at Kanata, she would feel completely drawn to him, as if she were his, and nothing could separate them. His smiles, his sudden reactions, the way he talks, the way he teases her, the way he said those words, the way he kissed her cheeks, she just finally realized how much she felt about him.

_ In the paths were gonna crossed _

_ You and I, hand in hand_

_The two of us will always be together_

_ Your smile makes me feel the way I never felt before_

_ The way you kissed me made my heart beat fast_

Kanata felt himself completely hypnotized, her eyes makes him completely controlled, her smiles throws him off balance. The way she does her best in everything made him noticed her, he just knew that she like her, no, that not it…..He….loves…..her.

_I love you and you love me_

_ We cant let this feelings go to waste,_

_ So here I am, standing here_

_ Ready to tell you what I felt about you, _

_ from the very start I knew you were the one_

_ no one's gonna stop us now._

_ Were here in our own little world_

After dancing, the two went into the garden at the back and stared at the gazing moon, there was an awkward silence.

"_I've decided-"_ Kanata thought

_"to tell"_ miyu thought

_"her what_"

_"I really"_

_"felt about_"

_"him"_

" Kanata, I wanted to tell you something" miyu said " me too" he said as he looked at her "you go first" "okay, miyu I really wanted to tell you that I-" Kanata was cut off when nanami appeared "miyu-chan, aren't you dancing anymore?" nanami asked "I'm tired " miyu lied and then she looked at Kanata and asked "Kanata, what were you gonna say?" "oh….i …just w-w-wanted to tell you t-t-hat you're a good dancer" he lied.

"_Damn it… what was I thinking? I almost let the cat out of the bag" _Kanata thought

_"I shouldn't have held my hopes high that he was gonna like me" _Miyu thought

And so after the party, the group went home.

**A/N: sorry my dear readers if I wasn't able to update for a very very long time! I'm truly sorry! I was just busy in school stuffs…..**

**Hope you understand! Since I wasn't able to update for a very long time, I decided to make this chapter longer and so here it is….hope you like it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. 10NOTE

HI guys its me! this is not a chapter but a note!

Guys1 i'm very sorry if i wasnt able to update for a very long time!

ITS because of school stuffs and exam is coming up so i wont be able tu update for awhile but in exchange after my exams i promise to write 2 chapters!

so hope you understand!


	11. Chapter 10: Baby in our doorstep

** Finally! Chapter 10 is here! I'm very sorry for making you all wait. It's because of all this school stuff. And I gotta make some plans for our banquet in school because I'm one of the committee.. so hope you understand… **

** Chapter 10**

** Baby in our doorstep**

It was a very lovely Sunday morning, Kanata decided to take a stroll early in the morning to straighten out his thoughts.

Meanwhile inside the Saionji household a certain blonde was cooking breakfast when she heard faint baby cries in the door, when she opened the door she saw a basket and in it was a baby boy with blonde hair and blue eyes**(not really sure if I'm right)**

"what a cute baby!" miyu gasped as the baby began to wail and cry "_what should I do?"_ miyu thought as she carried the baby in her arms, and soon enough the baby stopped crying and began to smile.

"I wonder what's your name?" miyu muttered when she suddenly saw something stitched in the baby's clothes "ruu?" she read and the baby laughed "oh, so your names ruu!" miyu said.

Kanata who decided to go home already when he heard faint laughing of miyu and a baby by the time he was about to open the door.

"miyu…." Kanata called out and he was stunned to see miyu cradling a baby "miyu! Where did you get that baby?" Kanata asked totally shocked

"I just found him outside in a basket" miyu replied still staring at the ruu

"in a basket?" kanata asked

"yeah, and his name is ruu-kun!" miyu giggled as the baby played with her hair

"miyu, we better give ruu to an orphanage, we cant take care of him!"Kanata said as he looked at ruu, who was still playing with miyu's hair

"but Kanata, he's so cute!" miyu pleaded

"no"

"please?"

"definitely no"

Then ruu began to cry, miyu frantically tried to stop ruu from crying while Kanata just sat in the sofa and took out a newspaper "miyu, have you cook breakfast already?" he asked

"oh no1 I almost forgot about it!...here Kanata…hold ruu-kun for me!" miyu carefully placed ruu in kanata's arms and ruu stopped crying

"miyu, I don't know how to take care of kids!" Kanata said as he tried to hold ruu in his lap, who was moving and playing.

"oh come on Kanata look! He likes you!" miyu said as got their breakfast ready.

Kanata was now eating while miyu tried to make ruu drink milk. After many troubles of feeding ruu, he finally fell asleep and made the couple be surrounded by an awkward silence.

_"ugh….i hate this awkward atmosphere! It's all my head's fault! If only I didn't think like that at the party…I wouldn't be feeling embarrassed talking to him! I'm such an idiot!" _miyu mentally scolded herself

_"damn it! I cant even look at her in the eyes! Im such a moron for thinking about those kind of things! Now see Kanata! You cant even talk to miyu calmly! I wish ruu would wake up! He could immediately make this awkward silence go away!_" Kanata mentally scolded himself

"so you really are gonna take care of ruu?" kanata asked

"yeah" miyu said

~awkward silence~

"think i-i-i-I'll be hav-v-v-ving a hard time, but I'll d-d-d-do my best!" miyu stammered nervously

"yeah" Kanata nodded

~awkward silence~

The awkward silence suddenly disappeared after ruu woke up

"did you have a good sleep,ruu-kun?" miyu asked

"mama!" ruu pointed to miyu and then pointed to Kanata "papa!"

"uh, ruu-kun we're not your real parents!" Kanata nervously said

"oh yes we are your parents ruu-kun!" miyu glared at Kanata for saying those things to ruu-kun

Miyu then left ruu-kun to play with Kanata when she heard the doorbell ring

"geez…..today is Sunday, there shouldn't be any visitors" miyu muttered angrilyfor ruining her playtime with ruu, when she opened the door she was quickly greeted by nanami and aya's smiling faces and also santa's goofy grin "what are you guys doing here?" miyu asked

"we came to play" nanami said and made her way inside "wait!" miyu tried to stop them, but too late, they already saw ruu happily playing

"miyu, who is this baby boy?" Aya asked curiously

"uh…he's my…." Miyu nervously thought for some excuses

"he looks a lot like you and Kanata" nanami teased

"he's not!" miyu retorted

"oh speaking of Kanata , where's he?"

"in the room" miyu pointed to her and kanata's room

"miyu, is this boy your son?" nanami asked

"of co-" miyu was interrupted by santa" that's impossible, he must be miyu's younger brother" santa said proudly thinking he had guessed right, miyu sweatdropped.

"uh yeah..thats right….hehehe" miyu decided to go along.

And so miyu, nanami,aya played with ruu-kun while Kanata and santa talked about things that only the two of them has an interest.

After a little while, the unexpected visitors went home leaving a tired Kanata and miyu.

They didn't know that behind a tree in the temple grounds a pretty tall purple haired girl was looking at them "it's nice to see you again, Kanata-kun"

Who is this girl?

**A/N: thank you for all your patience please read and review!**


End file.
